What Lies Ahead
by crossbowdixon
Summary: Evelyn Is fighting for her life in a world that is now home to flesh eating monsters and psychotic people, but when she finds a new home with a group of survivors what will happen? this story starts mid season two. (DarylxOC)


** This is my first published fanfic, If I make any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out and im open to suggestions for the story like of evelyn. I own none of the walking dead only my OC…**

_The sound of my alarm was almost deafening, I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before putting on a green jacket, combat boots and a black tank top. With little effort I brushed my long brown hair and put on some eyeliner. "Perfect" I sarcastically told myself in the mirror. Since my mother and brother were out of town it was my job to watch my sister for a few days which to me seemed unfair but never the less I agreed to it. Putting a few items in my bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs._

"_Evelyn" the little brunette girl asked as she packed her lunch into a small container. "Just eve to you" I replied picking up my books and heading for the door. "Why is mum going to see grandpa without me" she asked as I buckled her into my rusty blue pickup truck. "I'm sorry mum didn't take you with her, just ask when she's home, I am sure she will be back by tomorrow" For some unknown reason I got the feeling my mother wouldn't be back as soon as she promised but I pushed it out of my head._

I needed a place to stay and bad there was nothing left for me anymore no motivation to keep fighting, no cause to live for, It could have been months or weeks since the outbreak started I never kept track. Running through the streets was torture to my body, my bones were weak as I hadn't eaten in days and the only weapon I had was a small handgun that I found on one of the walkers I took down. _It's amazing I even lasted this long_ I thought to myself, the group I was with before were gone just like everyone else and I was on my own once again, only four bullets left and barely enough food to make it through the week, that was worrying me more than the silence, I made my way down a derelict road… It was a dead end.

My whole body froze, I stood petrified as the snarling beast limped away from where it had savaged some poor guy who now lay with his insides surrounding him like a pool. Then again, it was no human, not anymore, just another corpse. They weren't much on their own and I could hopefully walk away without it noticing but my body didn't seem to agree as I let out a splutter off coughing noises I swore under my breath as its body turned to face me, blood drooled out of his or her disfigured mouth, it had been almost a day since I had taken down a walker and I was still suffering from the bruising of my latest lucky escape.

All I wanted was to sleep I couldn't remember the last time I had a warm bed to stay in or a decent meal. Lack of sleep was getting the better of me but I forced myself to keep going, I backed and turned to run when the two walkers that I had been running from came growling out of the woods, A cold dead hand hit my shoulder and grabbed what was left of my jacket, I tried to run but it was too late, my legs gave out and I hit the ground hard. I tried to scream even if it was pointless but the only sound that came was a desperate plea for help, the walker was on top of my spitting blood everywhere, I held its face away from me and used my free hand to reach for my gun… BANG!

The shot I had fired rang out making my head spin It was days since I had heard something so loud. The creature fell at my side splashing more black blood on my face. I cringed as it had, it's head on to the cold road making bone-crushing noise. Thankfully none of the blood and gone into my eyes or mouth. I wiped most of it away with a handkerchief then tied it around my face to stop some of the smell, the other walkers were getting closer and by shooting their friend, I had succeeded in alerting every damn person dead and alive to know that I was here. I picked myself up and headed for the woods hoping they would give me some kind of cover, or at least help me loose the growing number of walkers that were following me.


End file.
